sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mare Desert
Mare Desert '''is the ninth stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Mare Desert is an abandoned industrial area in a desert located north of Kerana Forest. As such, there's lots of sand, as well as forlorn architecture. There are lots and lots of crates lying around, and solar panels are strewn about. '''Mare Desert Storm introduces a military base near the end, which is decked out in metallic greens and grays. While it's more indoors, there are some areas where you can see the desert outside. This continues onto the next part of the level, Mare Base. This place is also known as Mare Tranquillitatis by the old civilization that used to inhabit it. https://i.imgur.com/FsSfCaM.png Level Architecture Mare Desert starts out as a straight lane towards a Board Jester Power. Grab one, and speed through a bunch of the arid desert before heading towards some Launchers. These'll come in handy when speeding through the level. After the first launcher section, you'll come across some Pragons. Either defeat them or go past them, but don't stay in the section for too long, as there are Mines, and standing on certain areas for too long will trigger them. You can also see spouts that shoot out Power Fluid. You'll then come across a Pragon and a Gragon guarding another Launcher area. This area leads into an area filled with Power Fluid. Use the double jumps granted by them to get through the next area, which still has Launchers. A sandstorm will then kick up (which is purely cosmetic), and you'll go to the next area. Mare Desert Storm starts off recapping what you've learned with the Launchers and Power Fluid. You'll then come across some flamethrowers, which'll periodically ignite. Launch past them once they aren't lit. These are used in sections with Launchers, Socktas, and Power Fluid, so make sure you know how to maneuver around them. After getting past more mines and Pragons, you'll reach another section like the last one, but without flamethrowers. More emphasis on the Power Fluid is used here. You'll then make it on top of a car, with exploding barrels and troops willing to attack you. You'll go past a seemingly inactive machine, which'll then chase you. Defeat it (it's name is Honchy), and you can go past the Efilare Dragon and to another area. This area introduces launchers that automatically launch you, as well as vertical Conveyor Belts. After a bit, you'll go to the last section. Mare Base starts with you speeding through some mines and then getting across barrels. There are some Gunns though, and they can ignite the barrels with their gunfire, so be careful. You'll go through another section filled with automatic launchers. After that section, you'll be introduced to the last type of launcher; a launcher that you can aim, but moves by itself as well. Use them for a bit, then blitz through some more enemies before getting sent to an automatic section with launchers. The Power Fluid afterwards will help you avoid some more enemies. Dash a bit afterwards, and then you'll reach a Save Point followed by the Level Clear Sign. Go ahead, and then take the elevator. You'll meet Prototype, who'll fight you. With no choice, Spark must fight the robot. Before the fight ends, however, a laser beam hits the mystery robot, and another robot dive kicks towards the elevator. The screen then goes black... Fark's Story Differences Fark's version of the stage has some differences. First, while the outdoor sections are easier due to Fark's infinite air-dash, this is mitigated by the fact that there are tons more enemies, which were seen in previous levels, added all over the place. These can cause chaos, especially in the Honchy fight. Secondly, the Prototype/Unit-0 fight doesn't happen after the stage (due to the fact that Freom already destroyed him beforehand in Spark's Story). Instead, Fark will just go instantly to Luna Base. Trivia * The stage was made before the Kickstarter, but was reworked. * There was a scrapped enemy that would've sent Spark backwards if it hit him. https://i.imgur.com/pdW3dDT.png * While Mare Desert Storm isn't named as such in-game, in the game files, it's referred to as such. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/657443705732595712/671544500761657344/unknown.png References Category:Locations Category:Stages